


Reflection

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Internal Conflict, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Prostitution, Sex, Sex for Favors, Shame, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 6 - MirrorsexAfter the events of 'Price' and 'Paying' Barricade has something to offer Bumblebee isn't sure he needs...





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Price Verse

For the first time Barricade was the one who had made the call and send the scout coordinates and a time for a meet up. It has been two weeks since they got together and Bumblebee had sucked the Decepticon off to gain the location of another unused Decepticon energon mines. 

'Team Prime' was currently busy to raid every last cube out of the instable place. The instability had already caused a section to collapse, and was probably the reason why the mine had been abandoned in the first place. Still, they had plenty for a while. 

So why, Bumblebee wondered, was he here? Looking around the out of business glass and mirror factory. Looking at his contorted image in the broken mirrors, which were all over the place, he picked up a mirror piece and looked at his own face, critically. 

Curiosity. He admitted to himself. He wanted to know what Barricade had to offer. Not so much what he wanted for it. Energon wouldn't get the Decepticon anywhere. And Bumblebee could not imagine what else the other would offer... Still he didn't want to miss on something that was possibly useful for the cause.

So he was here, half an hour earlier. Wondering if he should really stay until Barricade arrived or leave again. Like always. And like always he would probably stay. 

"And here I was wondering if you would show up" Came the well known raspy voice from behind him. Looks like the choice had been made for him, so the black and yellow mech was about to turn around to look at the Decepticon, as two strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind. The black mech pressed his frame between the scout's doorwings. Red optics looked over his shoulder, gazing at both of them in the assorted mirrors in front of them.

Bumblebee let it happen, just stood still, looking indirectly at the mech through the mirror. "You better have something worth this. Or I am gone and you can frag yourself, watching it from all the angles you desire, 'Con"

"All business, as always" Barricade chuckled licking his way up Bumblebee's neck. Hands trailing up his frame. 

"How long has it been that you got your servos on a good cube of highgrade? Or lets say five?" 

The scout was about to pull away, as he decided against it. "What do you want for _five_ cubes? That's not too impressive"

But somehow tempting. 

"Just want a good old fuck. You on your knees and elbows, while I pound into that tight little valve of yours... but if you aren't interested, I'll take my highgrade, which is by the way pretty hard to come by nowadays, and go" Barricade was the one to pull away now, servos leaving the Autobot's frame, retreating a step back from the scout. 

Bumblebee turned around now that he could, facing Barricade. Something was... off. He just couldn't pinpoint what. Just to be secure he flared his sensor wings, scanning their surroundings. Nothing. And then Barricade started to turn and actually leave. The scout's knee-jerk reaction was to grab the other's elbow to stop him.

He wasn't sure why he should go for it at all. But then high grade was nothing he'd seen around in ages, and mechs like Wheeljack would probably trade an arm for a cube... maybe he could make up a good enough cover story and give them to whoever really needed a drink? Or maybe enjoy one all by himself, even if that was pretty selfish.

"I'll take the cubes... But I'll decide how it happens. That's only fair, seeing your... part in the _trade_ isn't as big as usual" Bumblebee demanded, refusing to refer to the highgrade as payment. 

The interrogator didn't even try to hide his smirk. "Sure, you call the shots but _I_ do the fucking... So how do you want it?"

Musing Bumblebee let go of the other, he hasn't even realized that he was still holding onto Barricade. He won't do it on his elbows and knees for sure, that was, in his opinion even more humiliating than kneeling infront of the 'Con to suck his co- spike. But the ground was dirty and rough, he didn't fancy to scratch the paint off his back and possibly hurt his doorwings on it. And... he never really did it any other way so he was at a loss. Good that the human internet was full of coupling poses, he found out after a quick search.

"I'll ride your spike. I am not gonna ruin my plating on the floor" He decided, riding meant that he had to actively participate in the act, what was a downside, but he did have most control in this position and he would stay mostly clean and unscratched. 

Barricade just snorted and sat down his back to a big metal crate. Patting his lap the same way he had done the first time they interfaced.

Bumblebee ignored the leer in the dark mech's face, who already had his spike out and ready. He just lowered himself on the others lap, cover still in place, just straddling the spike for now, though the Decepticon seemed surprised that he decided not to face him. 

Bumblebee had picked the reversed position to make sure that Barricade won't kiss him again. That was just a little too intimate. And the scout won't have to look at his interface partner that way, what might make it easier to pretend it was anyone but a 'Con he was doing it with.

"You gonna open up? 'Cause I'm not gonna _pay_ for dry humping..." The scout bit back a response, just opened his panel, lifted himself a little from the other, slid a servo between the spike's shaft and his valve and prepped himself for the act. Barricade's servos were already all over his frame, which surprisingly helped him to get his lubricant running.

When he felt ready enough he lifted his hips higher, grabbed the dark spike and lined it up with his opening. Hoping that it would work this time without any problems. Bumblebee pushed down, meeting the resistance of his valverim, though this time he managed to press past it, slowly sinking down. Listening to Barricade's moans right besides his audio receptors.

"Primus... I don't even know what's better... feeling that tight little valve of yours stretching so snuckly around my cock or watching how it happens..." Bumblebee stilled "Wha-" before he could voice his question his chin was grabbed by a strong servo and moved up.

There in the multitude of partly broken mirrors, they were clearly visible; for him and for Barricade who watched from behind him, over his shoulder. Then the interrogator grabbed his hip with his free servo, bucking up slighty, pushing his spike a little deeper inside the frozen scout, who just watched it happen in the mirror. Realizing the mistake he had made by choosing this position.

Pulling his head away from the hold he looked down. Not commenting on the show he was giving Barricade. He simply didn't know what to say to that. So he simply continued. Determined to finish this as fast as possible. 

Finding a maintainable pace was easier this time and with offlined optics he actually managed to space out a little. That was until one of Barricade's traveling servos, which he was able to mostly ignore, started to work his anterior node. 

"Stop. It" He breathed between stifled moans. Feeling how his change slowly started to build. This was business. Actually enjoying any of it felt wrong. But then; the whole arrangement was.

"Fuck, no" was the only response he got from Barricade. Onlining his optics again, Bumblebee tried to glare at the interrogator as he accidentialy caught a glimpse of himself;  
The way his valve stretched around that thick spike, his lubricant coating Barricade's lap, the other's clawed digits manipulating his node. 

He didn't even have the processing power to stop the shaky moan that escaped his parted lips. It was... enticing. Mesmerizing. Enough to let his resistance crumble. Already charged enough to not care that Barricade could see him stare, that the 'Con was going to make him overload as well, that he was allowing himself to enjoy this, not minding that the Mustang's strong servo on his hip guided him now and set the pace. 

Soon, the scout was panting and whimpering until he ground down on Barricade's spike and the interrogator met him with a sharp upwards thrust. Bumblebee threw his head back, voice going into static as overload hit him hard. 

Things went blurry after that and he just vaguely noticed Barricade overload as well, fill him up with his transfluid. The Autobot offlined his optics again, too spend to care that he was leaning on Barricade, his head still resring back on the other's shoulder, spike still deep inside Bumblebee's valve.

They stayed like this for a while until the haze of overload slowly lifted and Bumblebee started to feel the heavy wrongness of the situation again and he decided that he just wanted to drive home to his base again. Taking a long cold shower. Maybe even empty one of those highgrade cubes to numb the shame that slowly crept up to him.


End file.
